


Hello, Little one

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Post-Endgame, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "May and Coulson. . . they wanted to be parents." Daisy hadn't realized that she was holding her breath."I can see that, actually." Fitz walked over."But what is so dramatic?" Jemma asked."The SHIELD stasis archives." Daisy gasped. "They have babies, frozen."





	Hello, Little one

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic where May and Coulson are post-Snapture dust, but left everything to Daisy. So in reality, this story is a #Philindaisy story, sorry for any mistakes, I was writing way to late into the night.
> 
> Guys I seriously have NO IDEA WHAT THE. HECK. THIS. IS.

 

"No way. . ." Daisy breathed, reading through SHIELD's high-clearance files on her mentors.

   "What is it?" Jemma leaned over her shoulder.

   "May and Coulson. . . they wanted to be parents." Daisy hadn't realized that she was holding her breath.

   "I can see that, actually." Fitz walked over.

   "But what is so dramatic?" Jemma asked.

   "The SHIELD stasis archives." Daisy gasped. "They have babies, frozen."

    _"WHAT?"_  Mack turned like a dime.

   "You know, fertilized eggs." Jemma corrected Daisy's amusing word choice.

   "Oh." Mack looked relieved. "Wait. May and Coulson? They. . ."

   "-Wanted to get pregnant someday." Jemma finished. 

   The biochemist continued, "SHIELD agents are exposed to many strange things, such as radiation and 0-8-4's, so agents are given the option to have their reproductive material frozen." She paused. "But it seems that Coulson and May took it a step further, and had zygotes frozen." Jemma read off. "Probably that way, incase something happened to May, someone else could carry the baby. Or if one of them died, the other would still have the chance to raise a child."

   "Wow." Mack stared. "I never saw this kind of thing from them."

   "You okay, Daisy?" Jemma looked down at the inhuman..

   "'M fine." Daisy choked. Her teammates looked at her, waiting for an explanation for her tears. "Jem, do you, uh, remember last week when I told you that I wanted to be a mom someday?"

   "Yes. . ." Jemma frowned with confusion.

   "But I was afraid to find a man because they always die, end up as Nazis, or are possessed? and I didn't want to give my child the inhuman gene through me?"

   "I think?" Simmons nodded.

   "And when I joked that I would find a donor?" Daisy bit her lip.

   "Oh." Everyone suddenly understood, blinking.

   "You want to have a baby?" Jemma summarized. "But you don't want to. . .  _Impose._ "

   "Yeah." Daisy said. "And I have a chance right here, but do you think that they would have wanted me to?"

   The group was silent.

   "Five minutes ago we were discussing high-clearance files, and now we're having a serious conversation about having babies." Mack sighed.

   "Thats not relevant." Fitz rolled his eyes. 

   "I think that Coulson and May would be fine with it, but truthfully, you knew them better." Jemma said.

   Daisy looked down at the papers again. "Let me think about it."

-:x:-

   "What do I have to do?" Daisy approached Jemma the next day.

   "What?" The other woman looked up.

   "What do I have to do to have a baby?"

   Jemma's mouth formed a little 'o'. "Well, you'd need an obstetrician, a good and proper diet, as well as a schedule of your menstruational cycle."

   Daisy blinked. "Wow. Getting pregnant didn't seem to hard for all those girls in highschool."

   "I'll start finding you a local doctor?" Jemma suggested. "And I'll send for five samples from the Stasis archives."

   Daisy nodded.

-:x:-

   A week later, Daisy found herself in a doctor's office waiting room with Jemma accompanying her.

   "Daisy Johnson?" A female doctor peeked out, frowning. The inhuman had decide to screw an undercover analysis, preferring not to reuse Sinara from Brazil.

   "Thats me." Daisy stood, and Jemma joined her.

   "You two wanting to get pregnant?" the doctor assumed.

   "Oh no." Jemma rapidly shook her head. "I'm married, but not to Daisy."

   "And I'm the single friend who needs emotional support during her visit." Daisy said.

   "Oh." The doctor hid her embarrassment, leading the two woman back. 

   An hour later had Daisy still cursing the doctor for not warming up her tools first, and asking Jemma how in the world the doctor was supposed to know when her uterus was just right simply by her period. 

   Jemma had given the doctor the papers needed, and the two women would be returning in a week and a half. Jemma, under her 'Doctor Simmons' persona, had already had three frozen zygotes sent into the clinic. The fertilized eggs had been tested and checked, and compared to Daisy's DNA to make sure that they would be accepted in the girls body.

-:x:-

   Ten days later, Daisy was back to the clinic for her first attempt. The procedure was painless, but uncomfortable, with Daisy folding her arms. "Take a test in two weeks." The doctor instructed.

   But Daisy woke up to her period five days later, Jemma telling her that it wasn't likely that she'd succeed the first time.

   She went in the next month, following instructions for easy exercise and good food, but once again, it yielded no results.

   But on the third try, Daisy came squealing out of a lighthouse bathroom, a home test clutched in her hand. "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" She tackle hugged Jemma.

   Deke shocked. "Wait. . . Who is the father?"

  "It's May and Coulson's kid." Daisy grinned, remembering that the time travel stowaway hadn't known about the plan.

   "WHAT?!?!" Deke's eyes went wide.

   Jemma laughed. "Grandma will tell you later."

  "O- okay." Deke blinked.

-:x:-

   It was during her first bought of nausea that Daisy started to wonder if this was a good idea. Leaning over the toilet, she retched, her hand coming to her stomach. "You better be worth it, Little one." She muttered.

-:x:-

  Daisy was showing at four months, the woman happily wearing shirts that showed the first soft curves in her lower belly. Jemma had restricted her diet, and the first thing that the inhuman missed was the alcohol.

   "You know why, Daisy." Jemma laughed at her complaining.

  "I know. . ." She smiled. "I mean, at least we'll now all know what their kid would have looked like." 

  "Don't forget that you're due for an ultrasound tomorrow." Jemma reminded her. "I know that you skipped your first because you were afraid of the vibrations, but the further you get in the pregnancy, the lower your chances of problems are."

   "Okay." Daisy exhaled.

   The next day she found herself in the Obstetrician's office again, this time with another doctor. "Daisy Johnson." She greeted. "Your my daughter's hero. She didn't believe that you shot the general, and was so happy when you saved Chicago."

   "Thank you, ma'me." Daisy nodded. "Tell 'er that Quake herself thanks her."

   "Oh I will!" The doctor nodded. "Now, you are here for an ultrasound?"

   "Yes." Daisy sat down, staring at the machine with wide eyes.

   The woman assured Daisy that it was safe before having the inhuman lower her pants and pull up her shirt. Squeezing the cold gel onto her stomach, the doctor moved the wand around until she was satisfied. "Would you like the sex?"

   Jemma and Daisy exchanged a glance. "Yes?" Jemma offered.

   "You have a healthy little Quake-ette." The doctor said. Daisy rolled her eyes as Jemma burst out laughing at the nick-name. "A girl." Daisy whispered.

  "and here she is." The woman turned the computer towards her.

   Daisy didn't see anything at first. But as the doctor pointed out the head and body, she started to cry.

   That was her  _-(May and Coulson's)-_  baby.

   -:x:-

   At six months, Daisy was slowing down the exercise, and she was constantly catching Deke staring at her stomach. Fitz and Jemma were always supportive, holding up the inhuman through hormones and finally the end of her morning sickness.

   At this point, Daisy was wearing maternity clothing and large t-shirts. The baby was small, obviously inheriting her biological mother's shortness. . . -or that's what Daisy joked, even though Jemma told her that it was normal for a first baby to be smaller. 

   -:x:-

   The baby had been officially nicknamed "Quakette" Because of Jemma chattering to Fitz, who rambled to Mack and then to Deke, who told the whole base.

   Now at seven months, Daisy was off field work. "I don't want to threaten May and Coulson's only kid." She told everyone, all of whom had been begging for her to resign for  _weeks_  now.

   "Hi, Daisy." Deke appeared in the doorway.

   "Hello." Daisy squinted into the freezer.

   "Its half past midnight." Deke observed.

   "I know." Daisy reached out and pulled out another Uncrustable. She had been addicted to the little sandwiches for the past month and a half now, an official craving food. Jemma had jokingly mentioned that pregnant mothers sometimes took on aspects that their baby had inherited, and now, Daisy was blaming Coulson for any strange craving, but was now totally understanding of the reason she drank so much Tea. The latter was definitely from May.

    "Why are you eating right now?" Deke asked.

   "Because I'm feeding two people." Daisy answered, pulling the wrapper off the snack and bitting into the frozen peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.

   "Oh." Deke bit his lip. "Does Quakette have a name?"

   "I don't know yet." Daisy chewed. "The avengers are still fighting Thanos, and Nat suggested that I name her in memory of her real parents."

   "Like. . .  _'May'_  or some kind of female version of  _'Coulson'_?"   

   Daisy laughed. "They had first names, you know." She said. "I was thinking that Melinda would be her middle name."   

   "What about her first?" Deke frowned. "And her last?"   

   "Well, legally, the surname is Coulson. But that just gets into a whole other layer of  _wrong_  and  _weird_  to those who meet her as my daughter without the story."   

    "Maybe you could put their names together." Deke suggested.     

   "Hyphenate?"      

   "Yeah." Deke nodded.

    " _Maycoulson, Mayson, Coulmay, Coulsonmay, Mayon, Philinda, Coulay . . ._ " Daisy started testing the idea. "I like it. I'll figure one out." She nodded, and turned to leave the kitchen.

    Then she looked back. "Thanks, Deke."

   -:x:-   

    "What?" Daisy turned on her other side, putting the pillow back between her knees. At nine months, she was just plain  _uncomfortable_  all the time.

   "Wake up!" Jemma hissed at the door.

   "What is it?" Daisy groaned, burrowing deeper under the covers. 

   Jemma stood at the door. "It's. . . Thanos. Earth got a transmission. Thanos was defeated. People are coming back!"

   "WHAT?" Daisy pulled herself up. "Do you think. . ."

    "Yo-Yo is back!" Jemma told her. "I and Mack saw her reform!"

   "What if-" Daisy gasped, and got up. Walking toward her friend, Daisy ran her hand over her stomach. "Your parents might be back, little one."

    -:x:-

    "A year?!?!" May's mouth dropped open.

   "We've been gone a year?!?!" Coulson asked for clarification.

   "Yeah." Jemma answered. Daisy was hiding in the other room.  _Would they be mad at her? Would they be upset that she carried their baby? What would they say?_    _Would they approve?_

   The sun of the Tahitian island burned through her eyelids. Daisy finally took a big breath, and walked out.

   She wasn't noticed for a minute, just staring at the two people. Coulson looked better, though, Jemma told her that the snap had canceled out his impending death.

   Melinda saw her first. May locked eyes with her, then glanced down at the inhuman's stomach. Smiling, May kept her arm hooked around Coulson's before taking a step. Phil felt her moving away, and followed her, breaking his conversation with Jemma.

    And then he saw it to. "Daisy." Phil smiled. "Congratulations."

   That was the moment Daisy burst into tears. "Actually. . ."

   "Hey, It's alright." May said, giving her a hug and Coulson wrapped his arms around them.

   "Its your baby." Daisy said.

   May and Coulson froze. "What?" Coulson repeated.

   "It one of the zygotes you froze." Daisy quickly explained.

   Both agents exchanged glances before staring back at Daisy.

   "How. . . " May started.

   "I uh, wanted a kid that wouldn't inherit the inhuman gene." Daisy bit her lip. "So I took several samples and I. . . got pregnant. With your kid."

   "This is a, uh,  _wild_  revelation." Coulson said, and May nodded, then smiled. "Whats it like?"

   "Crazy." Daisy rolled her eyes.  "This was a bit of an impulse choice, though." She confessed. "Little Quakette is due in two weeks."

   "A girl." May smiled. 

   "Are. . . you okay with this?" Daisy begged.

    "You'll be a wonderful mother, Daisy." Coulson assured her.

   "Thanks." Daisy smiled. "But I'm gonna need you guys."

-:x:- 

**Epilogue:**

   Three years later, Daisy had happily married Robbie and her first baby had been passed on to her first and original parents, who were retired and loved their daughter with all their hearts. 

 

 


End file.
